Which Is The Real Eles?
by ZodaPopChix
Summary: Eles and the gang are heading toward a new town but Eles throws a fit about going. When they finally get there, Eles becomes more sexual then ever. Not only that but the gang was even told she murdered a lot of people. Then she goes missing and Kohaku is the only one who can save her. By sleeping with her? Please read and review! Bad summary better story!


Hello people of Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this story. Please R AND R!

* * *

Eles P.O.V

The ride toward the next city was quite. I looked around at the outside world. The same world that was once so beautiful was now full of pain, ugliness, hatred, and death. I felt weird, as if someone staring at me so my eyes scanned the cart only to be captures by a pair of greenish color eyes. Those eyes belong to our graceful leader, Lucille. He sat next to me on my right. He was pretending to the map while watching me. I have to agree with everyone who said he was hot. He really was, but I don't like him like that. Although everyone believes I'm head over heels in love with him but it's not true. I let out a breath of air I had been holding in for a few minutes when I felt someone breathing on my neck. It was Kohaku. Smiling, I turned around to where my whole body faces Kohaku. He is always forced to sit in the far back. Of course, he's too big to sit back there. He may not look like it, but he is very muscular. Along with a six pack, he has a toned chest that is covered in scars. I don't mind sitting back there but Lucille said it's not gentlemen like to make a girl sit in the far back.

"Want do what, Celes?" Kohaku called me Celes.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you would like to switch places, but you seem fine." A smile appeared on his face in seconds after hearing what I just said. Grabbing my bag, he and I switch places. Lucille gave Kohaku an evil stare.

"What? She wanted to switch places. I'm the type of guy who will give a girl what she wants, no matter what it is."I stopped what I was doing. Anything? If I wanted him to do something, he would do it, with hesitation.

"We're almost there." Gwindel is the only one who drives the car. Lucille and Kohaku beg him to let them drive but knowing the two boys, one of them would end up crashing the car, but when the two boys are sleep, Gwindel teaches me how to drive.

"Hey, where are we going? You said it was a surprise. Since we're almost there can you please tell me. Please!" Whenever I wanted something from Lucille, I'd just give him one of my pouty faces. He always cracks within the first few seconds. When he saw this, he jumped in the front seat next to Gwindel.

"No, Eles. Not this time. You'll just have to wait and see." Lucille showed me a big smile while his eyes were shut.

"We're going to Salten." My heart stopped. "It's this big town where.." Lucille grabbed Gwindel who slammed on the brakes.

"Why did you tell her? I wanted to surprise her for once!" Lucille, who is and will always be a drama queen, pretends to cry.

"We are not going to Salten. That is it. No discussion on it. We are just not going." I hop into the seat next to Kohaku and opened the door and got out. I slammed the door as hard as I could. In return of slamming the door, the window shattered. The car doors open as the rest of the gang climbed out. I could hear footsteps running after me. With that heard, I ran full speed. The sound of their steps faded as I entered a forest. I stopped when I could hear nothing but my heaving breathing. Propping myself up against a tree, I closed my eyes. Slowly, I felt myself start to drift into a deep sleep when someone grabbed my wrist, forcing it above my head, and placed a blade on my neck. My eyes flew open, only to Kohaku to be the holding me against a tree. With my free hand, I tried to punch him but he dropped the knife, catching my hand and brought it over my head next to the other one. My heart quickened and blush slightly covered my cheek. "Let go of Me." my voice cracked at the end. That only made him smile. He placed his knee between my own knees.

"Lucilles and Gwindel believe you're sweet and innocent, but I don't think you are as innocent as you claim to be. I mean, do you even know how much of a tease you are?" He slowly starts to inch his knee up; getting closer and closer to my womanhood. I let a moan escape my lips as he got closer, teasing me. "I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine." As he rubs his knee against my womanhood, I wrap my legs around his waist. He places my wrist on top of each other and holds them there with one hand. He grabs my chin with his hand and tilts my head to the right to give him more access. "If you weren't such a tease, then why are you wearing this outfit? Not to mention," He grabs my shirt and ripped the front of it off, leaving me only my corset, my sleeves and my pants. "Wearing that to make you look bigger than they really are."

"Kohaku, you've scary her!" Gwindel's voices echoes threw the forest. A few seconds later, he and Lucilles walked out from behind a few trees. Kohaku turn around to face Gwindel and Lucilles and in the process, his harden member pressed against my womanhood. A loud moan past lips as I ached my back, almost losing it. Turning back to face me, Kohaku member utterly penetrating me, sending me over the edge. My muscles tense up as I released. Leaning my head against the tree, I slowly drifted away from this wonderful dream.

Kohaku P.O.V

I stood still but in shock. Mainly at how easily excitable she is. She came and all I did was penetrate her. I let a my lips form a small grin. Letting go of her wrist and unwrapping her legs from my hip, I picked her up and carried her bridle style back to the car, ignoring Lucilles's protects about how I 'raped' her. It was partly true. It would have been 'rape' if she didn't enjoy herself.

* * *

Alrighty then! There is chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed yourself because I sure did. Please review and check out my other stories. Just click on my name (cheetosmouth84) at the top and you will be sent to my profile page. And before any of you leave a commont like "WHY DOES THE GIRL ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A VIRGIN" please reread the last four paragphs. !


End file.
